Eurydice
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de Penelope-Z] (Slash Sirius et Remus) J'ai vu un homme qui n'était pas là. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là, oh, comme je voudrais qu'il parte!


Eurydice .  
Traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone de Penelope-Z (voir dans mes "favourite stories" pour un lien)

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Indices de slash, c'est-à-dire un homme avec un homme. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin. Se passe après le tome 5.

Disclaimer : S'ils étaient à moi, ils ne seraient pas très célèbres.

Eurydice

"Presque rien n'a changé." dis-je avec un ton d'excuse. "J'ai juste utilisé quelques placards pour mes vêtements et mes livres. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je reste encore un peu, je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller."

Il ne répond pas, il se contente de sourire, fatigué, triste, son visage n'exprimant que la résignation.

"La plupart des chambres sont exactement comme avant. je n'ai rien changé."

Je n'ai pas osé. Cette maison me hait, come elle hait toute vie, hait le ici et le maintenant. Je me réveille avec le goût de son aversion chaque matin, enfoui dans le passé jusqu'au menton. Ce qui meurt ici ne disparait pas. Certaines pièces sont remplies à craquer de fantômes, leur essence s'effilochant et imbibant l'air, grise comme le métal d'un canon et dense comme un brouillard. Les miroirs sont couverts d'une pellicule de suie, mais je peux toujours y voir des apparitions fugaces de visages. Chaque fente, chaque lambeau de papier peint qui se décolle est envahi d'araignées et de sang hanté.

Il ne boit pas son thé.

"De la crème? Du sucre?" Je le lui propose et la petite cuillère racle la porcelaine. Les cookies sont durs comme de la pierre. J'en ai mordu un, et ma bouche semble pleine de sciure. "Je n'ai pas grand chose, je suis désolé. J'aurais du préparer quelque chose de meilleur, mais je ne savais pas que tu allais venir."

Il s'incline dans ma direction, mais alors sa main s'interrompt au milieu d'un geste, hésitante, en direction de ma poitrine.

"Quoi?". Je demande. "Moi? Mon coeur?"

Il lutte pour former un mot, son visage est un labyrinthe de tendresse et de réticence, ses doigts immobiles à quelques centimètres de ma chemise. Je regarde ; elle est mal boutonnée.

Je murmure "Merci." et je lutte pour les remettre en place, pour atténuer les pliures sur mes épaules. C'est une vieille chemise, le tissu est aminci aux coudes. Comme moi, la plupart des mes possessions sont en train de périr doucement, incapables de supporter l'usure des saisons.

Il y a des questions. il y a toujours des questions. Comme : peux-tu me voir? Peux-tu te rappeler mon nom? Tu m'as manqué. Reviendras-tu?

Je veux demander, mais une certaine couardise m'arrête et à la place je dis des bêtises, à propos du plafond qui fuit, des pots et des plats que j'ai placés un peu partout dans la maison, et du continuel bruit de gouttes qui me rend nerveux la nuit, quand de l'eau de pluie sale s'infiltre dans mes rêves. Je raconte mes aventures burlesques à essayer de nettoyer les chambres seul depuis le départ de Molly. Les bouteilles vides, les mégots de cigarettes, les cloportes qui bouchent l'évier, la croute de restes de nourriture dans les poubelles et moi au centre de la tempête, engageant une guerre à coups de brosses et de nettoyant, mes yeux larmoyants à cause des fumées du sort désinfectant, jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne et que je m'effondre sur le plancher, fixant les motifs des traces de graisse sur les tuiles. La maison a déclaré sa victoire.

Il y a d'autre histoires à raconter. Le fait que je continue à trouver ses cheveux partout, longs, brillants et noirs, sur mes oreillers, les couvertures, dans la baignoire. Il y a un portrait dan les escaliers entre le second et le troisième étage, un homme aux cheveux blanc neige avec le regard sans vie d'une poupée, qui au lieu d'hurler et de maudire comme les autres, répète sans cesse "un jour - un jour", sa voix terne et monotone. Tous les matins je me lève avec des morsures de mites dans la chair de mes doigts ; et un jour, en fouillant dans un vieux placard j'ai trouvé un crâne au fond, du vieil os jaune, et j'ai prié pour qu'il ai appartenu à un animal parce qu'il était si petit, pauvre petite chose, si petit.

Mais je ne parle jamais de ça et tous ces mots vieillissent lentement dans ma bouche, tus chaque fois, englués dans les toiles d'araignée.

Tout est à nouveau silencieux, sans autre bruit que le bourdonnement d'un insecte, prisonnier quelque part entre un volet et une vitre. La pièce s'assombrit, il fait déjà nuit dehors, le ciel d'un noir solide comme un ancien Polaroïd.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés, presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au dessus des tasses et de l'argenterie et des stupides biscuits desséchés, presque, mais nous ne nous touchons pas encore, quand on sonne à la porte.

Je dis "Excuse-moi." et il me sourit alors que je m'en vais, fatigué, triste.

J'ouvre la porte mais je garde la chaîne de sécurité et une bouffée de vent froid s'engouffre, le souffle de décembre brûle mes joues.

"C'est moi, c'est Sirius". dit l'homme à l'extérieur, et à travers la mince fente, je distingue un éclair de peau pâle, un labyrinthe de cheveux emmêlés.

"Sirius?"

"Oui. Ouvre-moi, Remus, il faut glacial dehors." Cette voix est celle que je connais, et son visage est celui que je connais.

J'hésite, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je regarde Sirius qui me sourit depuis les marches recouvertes de givre, et puis dans le couloir, je regarde l'homme assis à la table, l'homme qui est aussi Sirius, qui sirote son thé.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande Sirius qui glisse une main dans la fente, essaie de me toucher, fait grincer la chaîne. Il lutte pour faire passer le reste de son bras, mais il n'y a pas la place, il se blesse.

"Remus, laisse-moi entrer." me dit-il. "Tu ne peux pas me voir? Tu ne peux pas te rappeller mon nom? Tu m'as manqué. Tu ne reviendras pas me voir?"

Sirius me supplie maintenant, il dit qu'il va mourir dans le froid de l'hiver, et mon ventre me fait mal, il faut que je m'appuie contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle.

"S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, s'il te plait, s'il te plait..."

Ce cauchemar commence à frapper la porte abimée, il donne des coups de pied, j'entends des sanglots, des ongles qui griffent le bois. "Je te déchirerai alors!" hurle-t-il d'une voix suraiguë. "Je t'étoufferai, je te brulerai! Pour chaque heure, je prendrai un jour. Pour chaque jour, une de tes années. Laisse moi entrer, saloperie, laisse-moi manger la vie dans ta poitrine!"

Son visage est déformé par la haine, il tire sur ses cheveux, en arrache de grands pans, et alors il comence à se déchirer, il arrache la chair de ses joues, de sa gorge, de ses bras. Le sang découpe des sentiers rouges sur ses épaules : son visage est une blessure. Il se plie en deux de douleur, il se racornit, il est plus petit maintenant, différent, plus calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout à fait une autre personne, jeune, aux yeux verts.

C'est Harry, qui se tient patiemment à la porte, qui tient avec soin un gobelet, de ses deux mains, comme une offrande.

"Ouvrez." dit-il, et je déverrouille la porte.

"Apporté depuis Poudlard sans en renverser une goutte!" rit-il, alors que l'odeur de pourri de l'aconit brule mes narines. "Snape envoie ses compliments. Non, attendez" ajoute-t-il avec un sourire malicieux "en fait, il ne le fait pas."

"Bonjour, Harry." Nous marchons ensemble dans la direction du distant carré de lumière à l'autre bout du couloir Le bruit de nos pas, le craquement des planchers, ne peut couvrir les voix des portras, les tentures sombres murmurent des menaces. "Sirius est là."

Harry se fige, me regardant comme s'il m'était poussé des cornes. "Sirius?"

Le gobelet tombe, fait craquer le sol et roule au loin, une éclaboussure de liquide sombre sur le tapis élimé.

Sirius à sa table sursaute à ce son et se lève lentement, essuyant ses mains avec une serviette. Nous le regardons et il nous regarde, souriant, triste. Entre le son et le silence, il exhale le dernier souffle de mon sort de conjuration.

"Qu'avez-vous fait, professeur Lupin?" me crie Harry, "qu'avez-vous fait?"

Ce qui importe n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, mais ce que je n'arrive jamais à faire. Toute cette émotion que j'ai gaspillée sur lui, comptant chaque sourire et chaque geste tendre, cela ne l'a finalement pas sauvé. Et maintenant j'ai à nouveau tout échoué, j'ai perdu ma seconde chance, la magie que j'avais promis à Albus de ne pas utiliser à nouveau ; il l'a appelée un sacrilège, une hideuse créature.

Harry est livide de colère, il me rejette juste pour se rapprocher de moi une seconde plus tard, ses faibles poings sur mes épaules.

"Ca n'est pas lui, ça ne peut pas prendre sa place. Ca prend juste votre vie, imbécile! Pourquoi?"

Pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en faisais quelque chose, de toute façon.

La pièce est vide maintenant, comme l'emplacement de son nom sur la tapisserie familiale, une petite malveillance noire, une tache de Rorsach, une brûlure de cigarette.

"Un jour - un jour", continue de répéter le portrait des escaliers. Je me réveille chaque matin avec les marques des dents des mites dans la chair de mes doigts.

Il manque à sa mère aussi, même si elle ne l'admettra pas.

Fin


End file.
